


Let's Dance

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks they're dating and Gwaine's hiding a secret, but Merlin has no idea what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> First, written for round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo and the prompt 'social gathering'; card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html). Second, written for the LJ community dove-drabbles and the April prompt of "lose yourself in the moment". Third, written for growlery who asked for Merlin/Gwaine, everyone thinks they're dating.

Leon called out to them when they walked in and, after getting drinks, Merlin and Gwaine joined their friends at their table. 

"Glad you two stopped fucking long enough to join us," Arthur teased.

Merlin blushed hotly. "Once! It was one time!"

"And, much to my dismay, it hasn't been more than that," Gwaine sighed.

Percy choked on his drink, wide eyed. Leon titled his head and blinked. "You mean, you two haven't," he wiggled his finger back and forth between them.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I know you all think we're dating, but we're not. I just like to hang out with Gwaine."

"And you don't like hanging out with the rest of us?" Lance asked, innocent.

Gwaine put his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "I'd apologize for monopolizing Merlin's time, but he's just too sweet."

Merlin sighed and sat down next to Lance who shrugged. Gwaine, pouting, took the seat next to Arthur. Merlin shook his head. "Now that we're all here, are we actually going to discuss something that isn't my lack of love life?"

"Please!" Percy chimed in, looking as if he had been waiting for a subject change all night. Merlin wondered how long they had been sitting and discussing him and Gwaine. 

"The match this weekend?" Lance offered.

~~~

"Merlin, love of my life, will you dance with me?" Gwaine asked.

The dance floor was rather small and couples that wanted to dance--why in a bar of all places, Merlin was unsure--could only dance to what the old jute box would play. It was a rather sad number and didn't play anything from before the nineties. 

Leon chuckled and mumbled something into his glass that sounded like "not a couple my ass", but one couldn't be sure. Gwaine smirked and held out his hand. "Come on, lose yourself in the moment."

Merlin frowned. "Maybe someone else wants to dance?"

Arthur snorted. "To those old tunes? And with Gwaine?"

"As if you don't have some of those songs in your flat," Leon said smugly. "And I know you like to dance to them with your girlfriends."

Arthur's face turned bright red. "Piss off, you liar."

"Merlin?" Gwaine pressed.

Merlin's shoulders slumped because it was inevitable. He took Gwaine's hand and let himself be led out. Some of the people in the bar watched them, but looked away since Gwaine was known for his rather innocent acts. Sometimes the acts lead to Merlin and friends almost getting arrested, but mostly, Gwaine was harmless. Merlin settled his arms on Gwaine's shoulders.

"You know," he said as a Heart song started to play, "This does nothing to dispel the rumors that we're dating."

Gwaine shrugged. "And why would I want to do that, Merlin?"

Merlin blinked. "Sorry?"

"Look, Merlin, friends do the things we do, but so do two people who are dating," Gwaine pointed out. "And maybe, just maybe, I've been hoping that you would think we are dating. Or could be."

Merlin swallowed hard. "You mean, you and I, we...that is..."

Gwaine half smiled. "Let's go out together, but as a date. And let's fuck again and I promise to not be with anyone else because I'm with you."

Merlin's breath stuttered. "This is a joke, right? I mean, the guys put you up to it. They had to have--I mean...Elyan..."

"Told me that you talk in your sleep," Gwaine confessed. "It's kind of why I'm finally asking you out."

"Finally?" Merlin squeaked.

Gwaine nodded. "Finally. I'll be honest, I've thought of nothing but you since we fucked last month. I mean, I've always liked you, but you never seemed interested."

Merlin licked his lips. "So we'll still do things together, but they'll actually be dates and we'll do a lot more fucking?"

"And sucking and licking and whatever else we want, yeah," Gwaine finished for him with a huge grin. He knew he'd won and was clearly angling for doing a bit of what he had just said.

Merlin only sighed. "The sad part is that I never had a choice to say no."

Gwaine's smile faltered. "I don't want you to think that I--"

Merlin kissed him, right there in their regular and in front of their stupid friends. Kissed him softly and slowly. "I didn't have a choice because I've wanted to date you since I met you in that stupid class."

Gwaine's face was full of disbelief. "You--this entire time we could've--dammit, Merlin."

Merlin grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
